The present invention relates to computers, and deals more particularly with virtual machines and programming languages used for event processing (e.g., in business monitoring and/or business integration environments).
Event-driven application programs play an increasingly important role in business monitoring and business integration. The WebSphere® Business Integration platform from International Business Machines Corporation (“IBM”), for example, supports a number of different types of event-driven executables for business environments. These types of executables include state machines, rules for complex event processing (“CEP”) and event correlation, and monitoring contexts. (“WebSphere” is a registered trademark of IBM in the United States, other countries, or both.)
In business monitoring and business integration environments, events are typically conveyed as messages. Message-driven executables include processes and mediations.